The end of a new beginning
by CarodePablo
Summary: When Ziva's life is finally back on track she gets kidnapped. Tony and the others start their hunt of bringing her back home, but that isn't as easy as it sounds... What will happen to her? How will Tony feel when she isn't safe? Will she survive? Contains sexualharassment and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic about the season finale in May and I have been "inspired" of the fact that we don't know if Cote is going to renew or not. I'm sure she is going to continue on the show, but I'm also sure that the writers will make one hell of a ending, probably with something happening to Ziva... Before you can begin to read I want to tell you that #1 this fic contains sexualharassment and later rape. #2 I'm not sick since I write this and I DON'T wish for this to happen at all, Ziva has been through enough. #3 My English grammar literally sucks, (therefor the presens tense in the fic) I'm sorry! But why can't your grammar rules be more logical? Because e.g. your commarules are terrible! What is wrong with you have two nexus and then you put a comma in the middle? ;) #4 I don't own NCIS or the characters even though I wouldn't complain if I did. #5 I love reviews, both positive and negativ as long they are constructive :D **

It's just a normal Friday morning; they had wrapped a case up yesterday so this day is probably dedicated to paperwork. Tony thinks about this standing in the elevator on his way up to the squadroom. It's late may and Tony feels happier than he ever has, his friendship with everyone is better than before. Especially with Ziva and every morning before work he is looking forward to see her, to see her smile and just spend time with her, getting this amazing feeling in his stomach every time he just looks at her. This day though, he has a strange feeling, maybe a gut feeling, that something is wrong.

He reaches the right floor and enters the bullpen. McGee is the only one who has arrived so fare which actually is a bit weird since Ziva is often already there when he comes in. Today she isn't and that makes his gut feeling grow bigger, even though he knows that logically speaking there is no reason for this, but he just can't stop himself. Maybe it's his feelings for Ziva that is destroying his abilities to think rationally? Anyway he just can't help himself and thereby he is very quiet which his curious coworker sees of course.

"Stop looking at me McCurious! Just because I didn't say good morning to you it doesn't mean that I'm angry at you or anything is wrong. I just saw a movie last night which has made me think about life." He looks at McGee who looks like he has been caught with a hand in the cookie jar, but quickly stops looking at Tony and instead looking back at his computer. Tony feels guilty because it isn't the Probie's fault that he isn't himself today. "Sorry Tim, I just have a bad feeling, ya know… Do you know where Ziva is"? He continues. McGee looks back at Tony and what he finds in the senior field agents' eyes aren't curiosity but concern instead. "No Tony, last time I saw her was last night when she went home. Maybe she is just running a bit late"? They both know that Ziva is never late and before they make a plan of what to do, Gibbs is there.

"Dead Marine boss"? Tony asks and crossing his fingers that there isn't. Gibbs shakes his head as a no and goes sit at his desk. It doesn't go long before he says "Where is Ziver"?

Tony is the first to answer, "I know boss. She is NEVER late and I'm really starting to get a bit worried here, because it's Ziva. Besides I have had this feeling since I woke up and…" He doesn't get any further before Gibbs interrupts him, "Have you called her DiNozzo"? "Well no, I was just… Calling her now boss". Those eyes that man could make, Tony thinks as he starts to call her.

"No answer boss, but she hasn't turned it off". Now Tony can spot the concern in his boss's look too. "If she isn't here in an hour, we go check on her. In the mean time you two have some paperwork to do". Gibbs lefts the bullpen heading towards the elevator behind the stairs. Both Tony and McGee are silent until Tony can't help it any longer. "McGee trace Ziva's phone". "But Gibbs said.." "I know what the boss-man said, just do it". McGee sighs but he does it because like his coworker, he is worried too.

2 minutes later McGee finds the location for Ziva, but it isn't where he had accepted her to be. "Tony she is at your place…." The next thing McGee sees is Tony running towards the elevator.

* * *

15 minutes later he is running up the stairs towards his apartment, a billion thoughts running through his mind. He finally reaches his apartment, but it is empty, no Ziva to be found and not even her cell phone. Now he really has to come down and relax because technically McGoo's computer can have made a mistake, it is a computer for crying out loud. Somehow though, he knows the computer wasn't wrong which means that Ziva is here somewhere or her cell phone is. He calls her cell and prays that it's not on silent, but he can't hear it in the apartment, so he runs downstairs, still calling her. He stops at the mailboxes where he hears a melody from one of them. He opens his own and hopes to be lucky. Inside is a small package which is ringing and on the top it says "Anthony DiNozzo". Tony knows he should wait to open it because it could contain something deadly, hell maybe it contains plague, he thinks ironically, but he has to open it for Ziva's sake. Inside are a letter and a cell phone, which has 10 unanswered phone calls from a Tony, so it must be Ziva's. He opens the letter too which makes his blood disappear from his head. It says:

"_I'm going to have some fun with our little Israeli girlfriend here and I'm sure you are going to enjoy the videos and messages I'm going to send to you. You will get her back when I'm done with her, but I'm not sure when that is. I just have one question back: do you want her alive or not...?" _

Tony is shocked, the rest of the world just disappears and it's only Tony and that letter back. No one knows how long he actually stands there by the mailboxes, but at one point something triggers inside him and suddenly he realizes that his ninja is gone and he has to safe her no matter what it takes. He calls Gibbs: "Ziva has been kidnapped boss… Ziva has been…" His voice cracks and he feels like a little lost boy who doesn't know what to do. "Calm down DiNozzo, how do you know that!?" "I got a package in my mailbox with Ziva's phone and a letter. It says in the letter that he is going to have some fun with Ziva and he asks if I want to see her alive or not when he is done." Gibbs doesn't answer right away and Tony can almost hear his boss thinking. 20 seconds later Gibbs finally answers "You get the letter and the package to Abby and then go see Ziva's place, take McGee with you… DiNozzo, keep that cell phone on you all the time and when you get the time bring it to Abby so she can run it too, BUT be there when she does".

* * *

McGee and Tony discover that her door is unlocked so they take their guns and go search the apartment, but it's empty. They stand in the kitchen where there is a half full coffee cup on the counter next to her jacket and her car keys. "Something is wrong here", Tony says, "she can't have been kidnapped right here otherwise there would be signs of struggle because it is Ziva we are talking about..." They are both lost in their own minds until McGee answers, "The door isn't locked Tony, so what if she was standing here drinking her coffee just ready to leave for work, and then there is a knock on the door, she opens and then…" McGee doesn't finish because Tony no longer pays attention to him but instead a picture in Ziva's living room. McGee now standing behind him and sees what has attracted his friend. It's a picture of Tony and Ziva at a bar a couple of month ago, both with huge smiles on, they look happy. "Don't worry Tony; we are going to find her just as we did last time. She is a strong woman she can handle this." Tony hesitates before he answers, "I'm not so sure… I don't think she can handle one more kidnapping". They both go silent; Tony can stop himself thinking that if this kidnapper is just as cruel as Saleem, Ziva would never be able to work as an agent again. She would be too damaged. Damn he would do anything to just look at her smile right now. McGee interrupts his thoughts as the younger agent says that they should ask the neighbors if they have seen anything and then go back to the Navy Yard.

* * *

It's almost 6 pm. And they have nothing. The neighbors hadn't seen anything and Abby hadn't been able to get a fingerprint on neither the letter, cell phone nor the package itself. They had called the FBI and the police to help but so fare they had nothing either. Tony is sitting alone in the bull pen, looking at the desk opposite him and he almost feels sick because there is nothing he can do. His minds are disturbed by a short ring and he is shortly confused until he realizes it's Ziva's cell. It's a text message with an attached video clip. He quickly calls both Gibbs and McGee who are there shortly after. In the text message it's says "_I'm having so much fun with our little Israeli friend Anthony",_ which makes both Tony and McGee shiver, even Gibbs looks like he is shivering a bit. "Get it on the big-screen McGee," Gibbs says.

None of them know what to expect but what they see on the clip shock all of them. Ziva is tightening to a chair; hands, arms, legs and feet are bound. The room behind her is dark but she is lighted up by a lamp, she tries to look brave but all of coworkers can see she is scared, especially Tony. Suddenly a man shows up next to Ziva, they can't see his face for a jacket with a hood on, he starts to talk with a hand firmly on Ziva's left shoulder, "so my pretty little friend, now you have to look good so Tony can be very proud of you". After his words he licks Ziva on her cheek, she doesn't react which causes him to bend down and kiss her shortly on the mouth. No reaction from her this time either which clearly irritates her kidnapper, "you little bitch, is Tony the only one who is allowed to kiss you"? Ziva only gets to say, "Tony is not my..." before he slaps her on the face. "Don't be cheeky little miss I'm perfect, no one likes a smarty pants". What he does next is a shock to everyone, he cherishes her cheek, then her neck and all of a sudden his hand is under her shirt touching her left breast. They can see in Ziva's eyes that she can cry at every moment, but the kidnapper doesn't stop there. He takes his hand up and then leads it into her pants and they can see he strokes her between her legs; Ziva is paralyzed though the tears in her eyes are threatening to run. The kidnapper laughs a perverted laughter when he takes his hand up and thereafter licks it. Before the clip ends he says "Oh this is just the beginning of all the fun you and I are going to have Ziva, don't you think this is fun Anthony? Well I'm sure you are looking forward to part two then..." The screen goes black and it takes 5 minutes before any of them say something. It's Gibbs who first breaks the silence, "send the clip to Ducky, maybe he can tell us something about this man's state of mind. McGee try to trace the message and DiNozzo you sit down and try to remember a person following you and Ziva, just anything suspicious. Come on lets find her, we have too", and then he is gone.

**well this was first chapter! I hope you liked it and I think the next would be up in a couple of days. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two... I really hope the grammar is better than the other chapter, but if not, tell me! And tell me what I suck at ;) **

**Thanks for review, they make me happy! So please review again :) **

**I do not own NCIS etc. etc. etc. **

The sun is rising very beautiful on this otherwise sad day. They have nothing even though they have worked all night long. McGee hadn't been able to trace the number the short message was sent from, so around 3 am they had concluded the kidnapper is probably good with computers and stuff... That's it. Tony is looking out the window, thinking of Ziva, her smile and her dreaming brown eyes. In that moment he realizes when he sees her again he will kiss her and **tell her**. Tell her that he Anthony DiNozzo loves her and will hold her hands until the end. His mind is interrupted by a ding from the elevator, at first he expects Ziva to be the one entering the bullpen but it's Ducky. "Good morning Anthony and Timothy, where is Jethro?" Tony is the one to answer, "I think he's on a coffee run, it has been a rough night for all of us. You got something psychological out of that video?" "Oh yes I did, but I would prefer we wait for Jethro". The three men sit in their own thoughts until Gibbs walks in 10 minutes later with coffee to all of them. Ducky starts to speak about his findings in the video with Ziva.

"This man is what most people will call _hasn't been hugged enough as a child_. He clearly doesn't know how to show emotions and emphatic to another human being which means he doesn't know he is hurting Ziva. His focus is on Anthony because he deeply wants to be accepted and be noticed by you". Ducky points quickly at Tony and continues, "He hungers to be equal with you and thereby sharing your girlfriend, or that is what he thinks you and Ziva are. He literally thinks that by kidnapping your "girlfriend" will make him a part of your life. My guess is that he can be someone who has looking up to you for years, maybe even somebody you know, but it can also be a guy from where you and Ziva buy lunch." "Let me get this straight Ducky, he admires me so much that he has taking Ziva because he wants my attention"? Ducky nods and they all went silent afterwards. Gibbs is the first to speak, "Tony. Elevator. Now".

They enter the elevator but they are silent until Gibbs has pressed the button. "Tell me; are you and Ziva in a relationship? Yes or no?" "No boss, I swear..." "Do I sense a **But** Tony?" Tony looking down at his shoes trying to figure out if he should be honest or not. Gibbs beats him to it though, "you love her?" Tony doesn't answer because Gibbs always knows by looking. He starts the elevator again and says to his senior field agent "Well we have to find her so you can say it to her then" and both of them smile even though they are both deeply worried.

Back in the bullpen both McGee and Ducky are still there when Tony and Gibbs come back. "Duck, call your psychology-friends. See if any of them have heard about a man similar to our kidnapper. McGee you check all the kidnapping cases, again, this time back to 1980. DiNozzo answer his short message from last night; say you think it's funny and that you want to join them". Gibbs says and walks away. When their boss is out of earshot McGee walks the few feet to his coworker and friend's desk, "Tony how come we never answered the short message when we received it?" "Because Probie, we didn't know what to answer and we have to be careful so he doesn't kill..." It's easy for McGee to see that Tony is worried beyond healthy, just the way he looks at Ziva's desk says it all. "Tony I promise we will find her. Hurry up and text the kidnapper that message. Maybe she is home before the sun set". Tony really appreciates Tim trying to comfort him, but he doesn't have the strength to thank you him right now. The only thing that matters is Ziva. He takes her phone and starts to text:

"_I really had a lot of fun seeing that video; you clearly have some skills when it comes to women. Is there any chance that I can join you? _

_Anthony D. _

He hits the "send" button without looking. When he sees it's sent he walks quickly to the bathroom because he feels like throwing up and cry at the same time. He neither throws up nor cries, but he stays there looking himself in the mirror for 10 minutes before he pulls himself together. When he's back in the bullpen he is the only one there, McGee is probably visiting Abby. He looks to see if he really is alone on this Saturday and then goes to Ziva's desk not because he wants to snoop around, but because he wants to feel her being there. He sits on her chair and opens her drawers. In one of them he finds a white knitted scarf she worn sometimes during the winter, she must have forgot it he thinks and brings it to his nose. It smells like her and now he can feel the tears. When they are about to leave his eyes he hears a beep from the phone on his desk, from Ziva's phone. He walks to his own desk still holding her scarf. It's from the kidnapper, it says,

"_If you appreciated the first video then I'm sure you are going to appreciate this one even more. Let's say I had a wonderful morning with our Israeli, though I'm not sure she enjoyed the sex as much as I did! Well I will message you when you can join us, but I'm not done with her yet Anthony. Be patient my friend"_

He has raped her is Tony's first thought and he gets very angry! It can be right she should deal with this one more time. She has never told him what happened in Somalia but he is sure that rape was included. His heart literally hurts for Ziva and when he sees her again he swears to himself he will hold her tight and never let go until she is ready to see the world again. He calls Gibbs so they can see the video together because he is not sure he can see it alone, besides Gibbs has to be there. The boss walks in 5 minutes later, alone. Tony has actually counted that McGee and Ducky would be there too which actually is a relief that they aren't. "DiNozzo. Vance's office. Now".

The director has taken the day off to be with his kids since it would have been his wife's birthday today. Tony and Gibbs are alone in the office and Tony connects Ziva's cell to the TV. The video begins. Ziva is still bounded to the chair, it looks like she is asleep because her chin touches her chest and her curly hair is living its own life. The lamp is still there though, this time they can see some daylight through some dark plastic behind her. A form shows in front of her and bends down to kiss her. This time it's not a quick kiss but instead he tucks his tongue in her mouth and she looks like she being choked. It's clearly she is afraid and both Tony and Gibbs can see in her now visible eyes that she has figured out what is about to happen. She doesn't kiss him back so he slaps her on the left cheek. Before they know Ziva is lying on the floor and the chair is gone. The kidnapper sits down to her left and takes her cargo pants and thereafter her thong off. He crawls between her legs and to both of the viewer's horror he bends down and licks her which makes Ziva whimper. "I'm not that into to foreplay so this is what you get", the kidnapper says and takes his own pants off. He places himself so that his penis is right outside her entrance and he starts to trust inside her. They can feel how painful it is for her and when she at one point screams, not because of pleasure but because of pain, it hurts both of the men. The kidnapper cumes inside Ziva only after a minute or so, she whimpers because of the pain he clearly has caused her. He stands up and turns the video off, leaving both Tony and Gibbs in shock...


End file.
